Quartert Night
by XoXMagicXoX
Summary: A group of kids travel in the world of SAO in search of a way to escape, not only do they have their friends but the guild as well, whose base is in the middle of nowhere. Travel with Kimiko and her brother Sota as they mend their relationship in the world that they have been trapped in.
1. Welcome to Quartert Night!

**Day 1**

It all began with the fight. My parents were yelling, my kid brother was yelling and I was yelling. I knew then that I need to escape, so I hooked up my nerve gear and left reality. I entered the world of Sword Art Online with guilt wracked in my brain. My brother joined in a few minutes later with a scowl on his face. He came up to me with a smile on his face, no it wasn't that cute kid smile, it was a 'your dead' smile. I ran from him fleeing into the crowds of NPCs hoping to be protected. Once I was sure that I was far away enough I tried logging off. "Eh? What happened to the log out button?" I was then transported to an area with all the other players and my brother, Sota. He looked at me and smirked, "Lucky, this is a no PVP zone." he was lucky to, I would've killed him just then. Then I blacked out...

 **Night 1**

"Kimiko?" a worried voice filled my ears, I jumped up but fell back from dizziness. "Don't push yourself, idiot." Sota? I looked around me, concerned. I was starving but still in SAO. "You're lucky again, you passed out from stress before the grand speech, he was a bit mad at you. Sis. We're stuck here, we can't go home. Not unless we beat the game." my head moved to see his face, his tears are like shining stars, twinkling down his face like a shooting star. I could feel a wet patch on my face and I realised I was crying just as he was, "If we die here we die in real life." he bluntly whispers.

I jump up, "We're not going to die here. You have friends online too. Right? Lets get a guild together and build up in numbers, the stronger we are the more we are granted to succeed." Opening my menu I contact each of my friends telling to come to where my coordinates were. "Now we wait," I tell him after we both finished our lists. "Sis? I'm scared." I imagined him saying as I waited for everyone, but he just looked off into the distance, eyes blank as ever. "Don't ever change," I mutter, it was something that our parents said often. "Pardon?" he looks at me shocked thinking that I just quoted my family, shaking my head I watch the friendly figures run towards us.

Taichi, Kenta, Kyo, my brother's friends, all boys. Yumiko, Ran and the twins Izumi, Akemi, my friends, all girls. Everyone chatters for a minute before a grab their attention. "Okay, okay. That's enough you guys. We know how to get out of here now we just need to do it, but if we die in here we die in real life. We thought about making a guild with you guys together, people that we can trust." everyone claps "That's Kimi-chan for you!" the twins yell in union. "Pipe down you lot, we need at least one crafts man, that can both fight and make potions and we'll need a cook as well and a black smith, I know by looking at you we've got at least one of those each in the group. But I can only do range attacks so if anyone's got a bow or has the makings of one please report to me, and before you all introduce yourselves, I need to know what we'll call our guild." Everyone thinks for a minute before shaking their heads, fortunately for them I had an idea in store, "That's okay I've got one, now onto the introductions, I'll start. I'm Kamiko but you can just call me Kami-chan. I am best skilled with bows and strategizing."

After the introductions I made the guild, with me and Sota as co-leaders. "Welcome to Quartert Night!"

After travelling to a tavern, I get to look at myself in the mirror. Wavy black hair that reached my waist, a black cloak, jean like pants and a lavender shirt. I shove off my brown boots and flop onto my bed with my hand in the air reaching for the roof, "Trapped, huh?"

"Stop being such a brat!"

"Huh? I'm the brat, you act like you just popped out!"

"Now, now stop acting like kids you two."

My dad tried to calm us down, but mum just kept screaming.

"She is an abomination, she doesn't belong here!"

It hit me hard in my chest.

"Stop yelling at sis, mum!"

"SHE ISN'T YOUR SISTER! AND SHE KNOWS IT!"

"Wait mum put that knife down."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pain hit me in the stomach, over and over again. She tried to kill me. Again and again. Bringing the knife out of my stomach only to be shoved back in.

"HONEY!"

A sound of someone being slapped across the face echoed throughout the room.

"YOU SHOULD BE SLAPPING HER, GET HER OUT OF MY HOUSE, SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!"

Me and Sota left that day, our real father telling us that we would die if we stayed there, and that's when we went to orphanages, to get adopted but only to be returned, by my stupid attitude. Sota came to hate me because of it. Till this one family accept me and how I was, until that fight and now I can never redeem it. I shake my head shaking the tears away. The scars still on my stomach. I close my eyes. Oh. How we were such a loving family, but mum started going crazy. Mum? how many times have I called someone that? Their was no room for step-mum, it was just mum it's always been that. It's the same for dad, no room for anything else, just dad. I hear someone enter my room. I keep my eyes closed pretending that I am asleep.

"I'm sorry." the voice whispers, I know that voice from anywhere, Sota. Why are you sorry? he lifts up my shirt a little to where my scars are. "If I had just saved you, that day." I can hear him crying, so that's why he was crying before, "It wasn't your fault." I want to say and reassure him but he would never believe me anyway. "I love you, sis." he grips my body in a tight hug, and lifts me up so that I am leaning on him. 'I hope he means in a family sort of way' I think as he lifts me up and moves the blanket, then places me and raps the blanket around my body. A door opening. A door closing. Goodnight little bro


	2. Whisperer

**Day 2**

The morning was refreshing, it felt alive. And that was a first, I had never felt alive before. Why? Why did I feel alive in a world that probably had more deaths than the real one. The hanged up cloak on the hat stand looked dashing as I swung it around my neck and hooked it up. Now the oak wood hat stand looked alone as I left the room I left cash there for the person who was supposed to feed me. Without telling the rest of my members I headed outside and walked towards the blacksmith, I needed a bow before I died, it would let me feel again.

Looking around I saw a dazzling bow that cost more than I had, or there was a curved shape wood and string on the wall or said the owner. Did this guy want me to die? Obviously the fashionable bow over there is more attractive but it won't hold for what I want to do. "I want that one." I tell him, pointing at the boring bow. Everyone in the store looked at me like I was crazy. I nod at them acknowledging that they were there, "But miss, wouldn't you rather something shiny and beautiful to suit your smile?" the owner asked sweating, someone actually saw through his façade.

"Did you not hear me the first time? 'I want that one' what part of that do you not understand?" I glare at him, then smile, "And because you tried to trick me into buying your cheap crap, you will sell it to me for free." everyone around me nodded, understanding where I was coming from. The scared man shuffled over to the bow and handed it to me, "Don't come hear again." I smirk as I take the bow and arrows that he offered, "Not planning to, have fun!" I call as I leave the building.

"Kami-chan!" I heard my guild call out to me as I close the door behind me, "Hey guys!" I call back waving my bow in the air, like some prize. "How much did that cost?" I heard Sota ask at the front of the group, giggling I answer with "Only time will tell." everyone looked confused as to why I was laughing but I wanted to try out the new bow and decorate it with my hunting knife that hid in my back pocket. "Where are you going?" Ran asks stupidly, while mixing ingredients to make potions. I would tell her but when she's like this she doesn't listen. "Don't worry about it." I tell her. She would be the cute one of the group if it wasn't for the fact that she's a nerd. Her hair is in two silver plaits down the side of her face and make it to her knees. She has a uniformish look on, a cute mini skirt in white, a white blazer covered in leather armour and pink flats. Her eyes stand out the most, they remind me of a vampire's eyes, red as blood.

We make our way to the training hall, where everyone practises. _Breathe in, Aim. Breathe out, Shoot._ The words echo in my head again and again as I shoot every arrow in every moving and standing target, my team's voices ring in my ears, they're cheering but it wasn't enough. It never was.

"SHOOT STRAIGHTER!"

"B..But I've been working all day I'm tired."

"TO BAD KEEP GOING!"

It was hell, it always was, it always is. It's never enough to get the target you have to work harder.

"WORK HARDER!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! No more I have to stop."

Dad never knew, but mum trained me with a bow. Everyday until my arms had cramps and I couldn't move them.

"S?...Sis?...Sis!?" Sota taps my shoulder, startling me. "Are you okay? You just kept shooting till you had no more arrows left but arms kept moving as if you still had them, maybe you should rest." I shake his arm off my shoulder and shake my head, getting the tears to go away. I won't be able to use a bow if this is the outcome. "I'm fine, did you guys raise your skills?" they nod. Good that's all that matters as long as they survive than so can I. You guys keep raising your levels, I'll be right back. Outside the town there's a beach thats full of players that are dating eachother or married, It's bothersome. I sit on the mountain overlooking the area, "Pretty." I mutter as I pull my hunting knife from my back pocket. My bow looks nice but it just needs a few touches here and there.

Carving is nice if you have something in mind. Swirls are beautiful and on wood with different depths they look stunning. Adding on swirls and birds on my bow made it feel like it was mine, hell why was I still calling it bow, "Hmm...Ah! I know you shall be called Whisperer!" I smile at Whisperer and it felt like she was smiling back at me.

 **Sunset 2**

The day went by quicker than I had thought. It was obvious that it was a game but it felt somewhat soothing for the brain. To just watch the sun go across the heavenly blue as fast as a clock counting seconds. But for some reason it had gotten slower and slower until it stopped, stuck on sunset. The town was run by one clock and if that clocked stopped than so would time, then we wouldn't know how many hours, days or years have passed in the real world. This surprisingly happened before, it was a mistake but we were all in here for a week before realising that we were starving and left to go eat. Our parents greeted us with smiles that day, they were more worried than we thought. "This is going to be tough," I sighed, contacting the guild was easy, working together in a fight was hard. But I knew we could do it, we are a band of friends, a group of people joined together by a special bond.

"Kimi." I hear Sota say behind me, nodding, my eyes move from the sunset and I stand up from the spot I had been resting. He walks in front of me, the orange sun shining on his back, making his shadow rest on my body. These are the days when I notice the difference between us, his light brown hair rest against his face turning into a pony tail down his left side of his body. His blue shirt comes just pass his stomach leaving a small layer of tanned skin, his black pants grip tightly on his skin as he walks ahead of me. He looks back, his purple eyes squint in the sun, "What's wrong?" I only then realised that I had been staring at the muscles outlined through his shirt instead of walking. He sighs and grabs my arm dragging me behind him. When did it become like this? When did he start acting older?

I already had a plan. The others knew it too. "Are you sure Kimi?" The twins asked, their bright green hair flipping from side to side as they shake their heads, "We could find another way." I nod acknowledging their idea but that was way to much for my brain to handle, "We can't afford to wait, it could've been a year that has passed but we wouldn't know. We need to act now." They nod in agreement. I flip the hood over my head and let myself disappear into the crowd of players. The game's bell was a PVP zone, people were lucky enough to get it as a guild home but nobody kept it for long, bandits would attack and take all their stuff, lucky, we're just like bandits. With our faces covered and weapons raised we leap into battle.

" _We will attack the inside before you complain I will allow Kimiko to explain,"_

" _Ran has made a very strong potion that should make people not suspect that anyone is there, we will put that on Sota and me. While us two are in the building, make sure not to move otherwise the plans a duff. I will shoot the person closet to the window, his body will fall to the ground. That's when I want you to heal him, Ran. I am not here on a murder mission but a mission to find out the time. I need you, Yumiko, Akemi and Izumi to head into the building after that with strength reducing potions to throw on the rest of the gang while Taichi, Kenta and Sota hold them down. Kenta and I will then get out of building leaving behind teleporting crystals that will_ _teleport_ _you all to the dungeon. Because Sota will be captured all your money should go to me, it won't cost much to get you out of jail because we don't have a big name yet, but you will all be in dungeon and Kyo and I will rescue you."_

It wasn't much of a plan but it was all we had at the moment. " _The potion will wear off the moment you move."_ We snuck into the cold and damp clock tower and choose hiding places that obviously weren't being used much. It hurt my back, leaning against the wall with my bow poised and raised, if I moved it would be over. Gritting my teeth, I let the scars on my back rest against the wall and with all my extra strength I had leftover I begged the gods to not let me scream. _Creeeeaak!_ The door opens then closes, just like it did last night when Sota came in my room. My already bow was losing grip on the arrow as I grew impatient. Finally, one of the members moved towards the window, _Breathe in, Aim. Breathe out, Fire._ Shooting my target in the neck, they flung from the floor outside the window. For a second it looked as if the were flying until they plummeted towards the ground, faster than I could count. "RAN!" I scream out, if they fell and hit the ground they would've lost a lot of life, but I hit her with an arrow. "GOT HER!" Ran screamed back securing my concerns. I smile sweetly at the rest of the members who looked a lot like old perverts on trains. "Hey, guys!" I giggle, then aim my bow at them and smile evilly, "Welcome to hell!" behind them the girls throw potions on them. Taichi, Kenta and Sota held them down before they could escape. "Kyo!" I yell, as I position myself out the window, "Yes!" his deep, calm voice shouts back and we both pounce out the window, leaving a trail of glitter behind us. _"Welcome to hell!"_


	3. A New Game Player, Kil

**Day 3**

The jail was more of a dungeon, it was cold, damp and uninviting. I realised as soon as I arrived that sending Yumiko -the weaker of the twins- was probably not the most welcoming idea. She was like a flower, so precious, so innocent. Her twin shared the attributes as well but is more of a quiet person. Akemi would rather read a novel and drink a cup of coffee full of cream and sugar, while her sister on the other hand is more of an outdoor person and has never experienced fear. This always worried Akemi, she always believed that in these situations Yumiko would freak out too much. As Kyo eyed the dungeon-like-jail his face scrunched up, like when you eat a sour lemon. I let out the air I had sucked in before entering, and wished I didn't have to breathe at all. The air was foul, it was like a wall, you could feel it. All the time I was there I felt like I was eating bricks or someone was forcing them in my mouth. I couldn't breathe. It's frustrating. It took a while to find the cell with our friends, and the situation was more than I could've imagined.

Sota was curled up in a ball against the wall, with his hair in his lap. Tears streamed down in his face more than anyone else's. Yumiko was on the ground with her legs stretched out and a scrunched up, brown paper bag near her mouth. Akemi was next to her trying to make the jail's food taste better with the little resources she had. She had tried feeding it to her purpled hair twin but Yumiko just refused and kept blowing into the bag, _Up, Down. In, Out._ Taichi's murky blonde hair stuck out of the cells bar, his bleeding, making Kyo and I worried that he was trying to punch his way out, just like he does in every situation. Kenta, was the most composed or at least that's what I would've thought, if he was there. "Where's Kenta?" I question my guild.

In union there heads all whip towards Kyo and me walking towards them. Their swollen eyes stared into mine, a collection of colours all saw into mine. "YOU IDIOTS!" Taichi yelled banging against the cell door. A guard came through, ready to tell him to shut his trap. "We're here for them." I explain to him, nodding towards the yelling foreigner, "Oh, shut up!" Kyo says looking over, "You're our slaves, we don't have to listen to straight away." I nod at his words, this would realease them quicker, besides this is fun. Right, Sota? I look over towards him smirking, in return he growled, "Yes our masters are in love and we're their slaves." I felt like screaming at the guard, telling him that my stupid brother was not a slave but an idiot, "And you're the crybaby." I shoot back at him while reaching for Kyo's hand. If he was shocked he didn't show it, the rough guard nodded and gave us the key to their cell. The rusty key left dirt in my hand as I stuck it into the keyhole, opening the cell door.

With a sigh the guild got up and followed us out. "I can breathe again!" I shouted as I left the cave in dungeon. Kyo let go of my hand blushing as I let my black hair loose in the wind, "It's the sun! It's the grass, It's the air!" I sped off from the group, running in the open field of flowers just outside of the cave like dungeon. I let my legs break and I fell, lying in the field of flowers. After a few minutes of rolling around in the roses, lilies and tulips I spotted Ran and Izumi, and called them over.

 **Sunset 3**

We spent minutes plotting on what we were going to do. "We should get a base." I stated a obvious fact, we would end up dying at this rate. The areas were just too unsafe, they were crowded with enemies lurking in the shadows. "What about the clock tower?" no, too unsafe. I shook my head, thinking. If we bought it and then bought a small house we might have enough for both. "Kimi." a low alluring voice, sent shivers down my spine. I whipped around, bow raised, arrow in hand. "Oh, come now. You will never want me. You will never seek me. You will never need me. Not until you give up, what you have lost." I could hear the voice, it was stuck in my ears. I stare at the sun, suspicious of it, that's when I see his shadow. It was walking, walking towards us. It was like the person that created the shadow was see through, when it smiled, I could see the horrible grin on a black slate shaped in a person. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, their skills weren't raised high enough to see it. I watched it, bow prepared. It was running, running towards us.

Quartert Night didn't notice it, not until it was ten feet in front of them. It was a person, a boy to be exact. His eyes were a deep, violet colour. His hair was a bright, ocean-like-blue. His cape flipped about obnoxiously behind him. He wore a bright white singlet, that was hanging in front of him as he charged like a bull, his pants were a beautiful indigo colour that made his shiny, black cow boy boots stand out. "Look out!" he cried, as he smashed into the dungeons outside walls as the rest of it was under ground. At first I looked at my guild before going to him, I told them, by waving my hand not to come over too. "Are you okay?" I ask barely talking. His violet eyes gazed into my auburn ones, it felt like he could see into my soul, reaching and gripping those memories then taking them away. "Fine." he whispers back, I nod at him. He stands up before me grabbing my hand to pull me up, he used to much force making me land in his arms. Blushing I look up at his eyes, they were staring at me intently as if waiting for something. What is it that you are waiting for? "Ummm, I'm Kimiko." I start a conversation, the one where we stare at each other was just too much, "I'm Kil."


End file.
